


Robin leaves Bruce-how it happened

by Whoopdawhey



Series: YJ one-shot-verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/pseuds/Whoopdawhey
Summary: How I think the break-up might have happened in the time-skip. Bonus Ivy/Robin smut. (One-shot, complete.)------Reviews Cherished, and suggestions.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Pamela Isley
Series: YJ one-shot-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030287
Kudos: 7





	Robin leaves Bruce-how it happened

Dick lunged back in the sofa at the center of the hall. True, he _was_ supposed to be tailing Poison Ivy, but the fight lasted just two minutes; as Dinah Lance arrived to help him out. She was going to Belle Reeve, and Dick could relax. Wally sped up to him; a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Something bothering you, Boy Wonder?" He said, switching on the T.V. "I should call Bats to let him know I'm here." Dick mused in response. He rubbed at his shoulder; last night, he was tailing a mysterious-blonde-haired girl who was wearing the Bat-costume. Bruce was surprisingly not into the chase; so he had to tail her; rescuing her from a tricky situation in front of Two-Face.

Suddenly, the zeta tubes announced the arrival of Batman and...someone. Dick widened his eyes beneath his sunglasses, his blood boiling. There was a short girl; with flowing red hair with blonde tips at the end, the blonde dye had not worn off. Green eyes. Definitely Barbara Gordon. Dick had taken to liking her; even forming a on-and-off relationship. Even when it was at it's lowest points, he still deeply cared for her. So when Batman willingly brought her to the Cave, it meant he knew that she was Batgirl. 

Bruce was surprised, allowing only a shocked expression on his face for one second before he sobered up. He never had a contingency plan for the unpredictability of Dick Grayson. He was supposed to be tailing Poison Ivy, so why was he lounging in the cave?

The rest of the team, along with Black Canary arrived. "Barbara. What are you doing in that costume?" Dick said; his fists shaking. Barbara's face was red, and she stammered. "So you were the one who almost died by Two-Face's hands. How could you keep something like this from me?" Dick asked, trying to keep his voice down. The rest of the team looked awkwardly on. Artemis was surprised; she too recognized Barbara Gordon. M'gann was hovering nervously near Conner; and Wally's eyes were darting from them both. Barbara pointed to Dick. "You weren't exactly honest with me, either." she said, crossing her arms. "But you told him!" Dick said; anger creeping into his voice. He pointed to Batman; who was completely expressionless. Barbara hesitated, before saying defiantly, "He knew!" 

That was the final straw.

Dick's jaw flew open; but he shut it. He wore an expression of pure anger. He looked at Bruce. "It wasn't my place to tell you." Bruce finally blurted out. "But it was your place to put her in danger!" Dick bellowed, pushing Barbara aside, and standing up to his mentor. He had gained decent height over the years; so it was not awkward. "Dick, it wasn't like that, I volunteered!" pleaded Barbara; catching his arm. Dinah Lance tried to intervene, but one look from Batman stopped her. "You don't know him like I do, Barbara. You think you volunteered. He manipulates; pull strings! Anything to get what he wants." Dick said; not looking at her, fiercely glaring at Batman.

"I thought we had the same goals, Robin." Batman said, narrowing his eyes. Dick scoffed, before saying, "Things change. I changed. I'm tired of being left in the dark, being treated like this. The game's over, Batman! I quit." The other members of the team gave audible gasps. Dick turned for the zeta tubes. Bruce moved to keep a hand on his shoulder and drag him back, but Dick spun around; releasing all his anger in one punch to Bruce's jaw; which sent him backwards; making him land on his ass. Wally choked.

"Don't follow me." Dick said, in his best Batman voice, punching the codes for Gotham on the Zeta tube. 

The corner of his eyes started to prickle as he made it back to the Manor, packing all of his essentials, and scouring the Batcave for anything he left behind. Alfred appeared. "What has he done this time, Master Dick?" Alfred spoke softly. "Barbara. He never learns. I'm going, Alf. I'm tired of this shit." Dick grunted, wearing his jacket. Alfred caught his arm. "If you can please tell me where are you going? Your secrets lie safe with me." Dick thought about it, before blurting out, "Bludhaven." Alfred nodded, handing over the keys to Robin's bike. "Please do come back once in a while." "I'll try." Dick responded, putting his helmet on, riding into the setting sun.

* * *

Batman warily got up, sighing. He turned to look at the shocked faces on the team. Black Canary slowly kept a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around, Batman. Just give him some time and space." Batman nodded, turning to the team. "What happened here is strictly personal. It is between me and Robin, not between anyone else. We will not talk about this. This will not interfere with your missions. Clear?" he said. The team nodded meekly. 

"What I originally intended to do was introduce a new protege of mine." Batman moved to the side, allowing Batgirl to come in. "Please welcome Barbara Gordon, or Batgirl, to the team. I trust Black Canary to take it from here." With that, Batman zeta'ed out of there. Batgirl clutched her elbow; giving an awkward wave; blushing furiously. Artemis went forward and greeted her, and the rest of the team also did, until Wally came face to face with her. He crossed his arms. "What did you do to piss off Rob?" He asked; his eyes boring into her. M'gann approached closer to the pair, so did Artemis. "None of your business, West." Barbara snapped. Wally narrowed his eyes into slits. "I'm gonna hold this one to you, Batgirl. If Rob gets himself injured, I won't hesitate to-" "Yes, Wally here is quite the charmer of women, Barbara." Artemis said, tripping Wally, who fell backwards painfully. 

Barbara awkwardly greeted Artemis, and then M'gann. Wally didn't take his eyes off her, eventually going up to Artemis. "I'm gonna find him, babe, be right back." Before Artemis could stop him, Wally already suited up and was zooming around Gotham. 

* * *

Dick was halfway through Bludhaven, when he heard the swish of a cape. "Bruce told you to fetch me?" He said bitterly, turning around to face Superman. Superman raised both his eyebrows, saying, "No. He just asked me to make sure you were alright. And I came here to help you." Dick crossed his arms. "If you're gonna tell me to go back to him, quit it." "No, give me your arm, Dick." Superman said, waving his hand. Dick raised an eyebrow, presenting both his arms. Superman's eyes glowed red; and Dick felt a stinging sensation; like something in his skin was being cut open. Dick yelped in pain; but he soon quietened himself. "Batman placed a tracker in your arm. You might not have known, but he did it." Dick looked down, muttering a thanks.

"You know, you always reminded me of this one Kryptonian legend." Superman said; as they sat together, watching the sunset. Dick made a sound. "Two superheroes; fighting against evil in a city called Kandor. We always looked up to them; just like you might have looked up to Batman or Me, if we were in the 6th century. Their names were Nightwing, and one other guy I can't remember. Nightwing was like you. Carefree, intelligent, brave..." Dick held his breath. "And immature. You can be better than him. Running away isn't going to solve all of your problems, Dick. So settle down, be a hero. But don't run away from it." Clark got up to leave, going two steps before turning back.

"Poison Ivy broke out of Arkham. She's heading to Bludhaven from what I can gather." Superman flew away. Dick looked at the setting sun, before suiting up in his Robin suit.

* * *

He broke in to the warehouse 'guns-a-blazing', or the Bat-equivalent. Namely with his wind-ding firing off and his signature chuckle. Ivy's plants were following him; the vines chasing and trying to trip him; and various trees appeared out of nowhere in an attempt to stop him. Might have worked on Batman, not him. His lithe frame weaved and ducked out of Ivy's plants, as he completed the maze and arrived in the center. Ivy was standing there; a medical bed to her side. She was wearing a lab coat; but nothing else. DAMN IT, Grayson, not the time to get horny. That's EXACTLY what Ivy wants.   
  
"Well, hello there, Boy Wonder." She said in that seductive voice; pheromones flying in all directions; toxins secreting from the trees around him. He felt his knees go weak; staggering backwards. He choked out, "What are you doing in Bludhaven, Ivy?" Ivy pursed her lips. "Let's say I'm...experimenting." She murmured; her hands stretching out. Dick started to put on a face-mask; when the a vine slapped it out of his hands. "Now that's rude, Boy Wonder." Dick tried to inhale the toxins; his vision was clouded; as he closed his eyes and tried to feel his way through the smoke. 

But Ivy caught him; slamming him down on the medical bed; forcing him to inhale her toxins. He felt his mind go blissfuly blind; and allowed himself to be strapped onto the bed. "Finally, after all these years, I have ransom. Why did the Bat send you alone, …?" she sneered. Dick felt himself being undressed. He grunted; using all his willpowers to seek what Bruce told him to do in this situation. As he was stripped of his torso, he remembered. 

"Ivy's toxin, like many things, is not foolproof." Bruce had told him after a close call with Ivy. "It relies on the victim's state of mind. If the victim has no particular emotion, it is quite easy for her. However, if you focus your thoughts into some tangible emotion, then you can rival her influences." 

Dick understood; his thoughts focused to how angry he was when Barbara walked out of that zeta tube. How angry he was when he realized Bruce wanted her to get caught in Two-Face's trap as some sort of sick test. How Dick had saved her three seconds from being killed by the explosion of the warehouse they were in. His mind soon became clearer; and he saw himself clearly; getting undressed by Ivy. "Yes, he did send me alone. D'you have a problem?" Dick snapped; using his strength to break out of the medical bed; choking Ivy and pushing her against the trees. 

He was as tall as her; and his pants were halfway down his ankles. He pushed Poison Ivy against one of her trees. Blood rushed to his cock. "Well, if you want it so bad, Ivy..." He said, a devilish grin on his face. He already had sex with Zatanna; so he knew what he was doing when he sucked on her collarbone, eliciting a groan from her. He slid down to his knees, in front of her green-skinned pussy. His eyes flicked up; and she hesitantly nodded.

Dick lapped at her folds; finding the taste vastly different from Zatanna's. It was more thick, less salty, and he liked it. He rubbed circles on her clit as he lapped up her orgasm, and then stood up. Ivy had presented herself before him. "It'd be rude not to finish my greens." Dick quipped, sheathing his cock inside of Poison Ivy's pussy in one go. He began thrusting; slapping her ass. The spanks echoed around the greenhouse, and Poison Ivy groaned all the way. Her red mane was spread out across the leaf-bed; her face twisted in orgasmic bliss. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She hooked her legs around Dick's neck as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Tell me, Pamela." Dick spoke; as his cock buried itself inside her. Her juices coated his cock as he pulled out; then thrusted back in. Pamela opened her eyes. "All the men you have seduced...were they good as me?" Pamela's eyes were wide as he massaged her tits. She shook her head as he rode her out to a spectacular orgasm. "I expected as much." Dick smirked, before pummeling her into the trees. It shook from the force of their actions, as Dick slowly came inside her. She took every burst in.

* * *

As Dick left the warehouse with a satisfied smirk on his face, he thought that maybe life alone wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
